


Эта штука посильнее, чем "Фауст" Гёте

by Naturka



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "Крис - суровый судья, Стив - молодой адвокат, которому поручили важное дело. Парню нужно выиграть его, во что бы то ни стало. Бонус: секс в зале заседания, на столе судьи, и чтоб молоточек поучаствовал."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эта штука посильнее, чем "Фауст" Гёте

**Author's Note:**

> Долго мучилась, как соединить несоединимое, в итоге вышло вот это. Юмор отсутствует. Романс с большой натяжкой. Присутствуют элементы мистики. Внимание: молоточек использован по назначению, но графического описания нет. Возможен сквик. Читаете на свой страх и риск.

***  
  
\- Ходатайство защитника о переносе заседания удовлетворяется! Встретимся завтра здесь же в то же время.  
Стук судейского молотка о подставку возвестил присутствующих об окончании судебного заседания, и толпа, собравшаяся в зале поглазеть на то, как будут судить известного насильника и убийцу, чьи преступления долгое время держали в страхе почти все женское население Лос-Анджелеса, начала рассасываться.  
\- Мистер Карлсон, я бы хотел побеседовать с вами наедине, - судья Кейн привстал с места для того, чтобы защитник обратил на него внимание.  
\- Да, ваша честь, - молодой адвокат, до недавнего времени специализировавшийся только по делам о разводах и наследстве, посмотрел на своего подзащитного, которого как раз уводила пара дюжих конвоиров. – Могу я сначала пообщаться с мистером Джефферсоном, пока его не увезли?  
\- Конечно. Жду вас здесь через полчаса. Не опаздывайте, пожалуйста, мое время стоит очень дорого. Даже в том случае, если встречу назначаю я сам, - с этими словами судья Кейн склонил голову к столу, погружаясь в изучение бумаг, лежащих на нем, и Стиву не осталось ничего, кроме как последовать за своим подзащитным.  
Беседа продлилась недолго. Собственно, она и нужна была Карлсону только для того, чтобы попытаться понять, что же понадобилось от него судье. Кристиан Кейн был одним из самых беспристрастных, если такое можно говорить о тех, чьим альтер-эго была сама слепая Фемида, судьей в штате Калифорния. И, наверное, именно по этой причине все дела, подобные тому, которое вел сейчас Стив, отправлялись прямиком к нему на стол.  
Выйдя из комнатки для допросов, где проходил разговор с Джефферсоном, Стив решил, что прежде, чем отправляться к судье, нужно решить проблему еще одного рода, и завернул в мужской туалет. Там оказалось пусто, что было очень даже кстати: освободив мочевой пузырь, Карлсон наклонился над раковиной и плеснул в лицо пригоршню ледяной воды.  
\- Да, это абсолютно необходимо, согласен с вами, заседание было очень напряженным.  
Стив вздрогнул, выпрямился и развернулся. Перед ним стоял высокий молодой мужчина лет двадцати пяти, не больше, в строгом черном классическом костюме, и это по такой-то жаре, а его ярко-зеленые глаза откровенно смеялись.  
\- Извините, - пробормотал Карлсон, протянув руку к полотенцедержателю и отрывая приличный кусок целлюлозы, - я вам, наверное, помешал?  
\- Да нет, я как раз к вам обращался, мистер Карлсон, - парень теперь уже в голос рассмеялся, глядя на растерявшегося и забывшего, что только что собирался сделать, Стива.  
\- Извините, - произнес, наконец, тот, приходя в себя от того, что одна из капель с подбородка скатилась за ворот рубашки, - но я вас не знаю.  
\- Не знаете, мистер Карлсон. Зато я знаю вас. И этого вполне достаточно для того, чтобы я мог сделать вам предложение, а вы – согласиться на него.  
Стиву показалось, что собеседник как-то неуловимо приблизился к нему настолько, что зеленые, прожигающие насквозь глаза, теперь заглядывали в самую душу. По позвоночнику пробежал холодок, и Карлсон попятился, натыкаясь задницей на мраморную мойку.  
\- Вы знаете, я не думаю, что мужской туалет в здании муниципального суда – это подходящее место для заключения сделок, не важно, какого рода.  
\- Хм, - парень нахмурился, и Стив невольно зацепился взглядом за две вертикальные морщинки, появившиеся у того на переносице, - не думаю, что данное утверждение верно, но если вам угодно…  
Незнакомец щелкнул пальцами, и мгновение спустя Карлсон оказался сидящим в удобном кожаном кресле за огромным столом, на другом конце которого в точно таком же кресле восседал его собеседник.  
\- Извините, мистер Карлсон, я совсем забыл о правилах этикета, - парень поднялся и подошел, остановившись рядом со Стивом и протягивая ему руку, - меня зовут Дженсен Росс Эклз.  
\- Не могу пока сказать, что приятно, мистер Эклз, к тому же, я очень спешу, - Карлсон, озадаченный внезапным перемещением в пространстве, постарался взять себя в руки и не показывать испуга.  
\- Ну же, мистер Карлсон, давайте пожмем друг другу руки, подпишем наш договор, и вы свободны. Не стоит занимать время судьи Кейна надолго, - Эклз еще раз подал руку Стиву, но тот покачал головой.  
\- Я не могу принять ваше предложение, пока не ознакомлюсь с ним, это будет глупостью с моей стороны, вам так не кажется, мистер Эклз?  
\- Ну что ж, - Эклз отстранился, сел в появившееся за его спиной кресло и открыл так же как и кресло появившуюся буквально из воздуха папку. – Ознакомьтесь, - он протянул Карлсону сшитую ярко-алой лентой пачку листов.  
\- Договор продажи души, - прочитал Стив заголовок договора. – Извините, здесь, наверное, какая-то ошибка, - он поднял взгляд на собеседника, но тот был абсолютно серьезен.  
Карлсон приподнял бровь, и углубился в чтение – юрист есть юрист, а его всегда учили, что сумасшедшим надо подыгрывать.  
\- А как же мелкий шрифт? Где подвох? Не может быть в таком деле без подвоха, - Стив отложил договор в сторону и посмотрел на Эклза.  
\- Ах, да, подвох, - тот внезапно оказался стоящим у стены, одна из панелей которой отъехала в сторону, открывая взгляду бар, заставленный бутылками с самым разным содержимым. – А нет никакого подвоха, мистер Карлсон. Мы – не светлые, нам врать ни к чему. Вы нам душу, мы вам услугу.  
Эклз наполнил бокал янтарно-желтой жидкостью и, отсалютовав Карлсону, сделал несколько глотков.  
\- И какие же услуги вы можете предложить мне? – Стив, видя, что ему ничего не угрожает, пока, во всяком случае, откинулся на спинку кресла и вопросительно посмотрел на собеседника.  
\- Триумф, мистер Карлсон, я могу предложить вам вечный, пожизненный триумф, - Эклз театрально раскинул руки, будто пытаясь обнять полупрозрачный земной шар, появившийся между ними. Стив моргнул, отгоняя видение.  
– Представьте себе: ни одного проигранного дела, самые большие гонорары, место президента лучшей в мире адвокатской конторы, кабинет с видом на весь Лос-Анджелес или, если пожелаете, любой другой город Земли. И все, что только вашей, а впоследствии - нашей, душе будет угодно. Лучшие женщины будут лежать у ваших ног, добиваясь вашего внимания, а если захотите, - на этом месте собеседник соблазнительно облизал пухлые губы, и Стив почувствовал, как в паху стало жарко, - то и мужчины.  
\- Я могу подумать? – Карлсон поежился, а Эклз снова принял абсолютно деловой вид, будто только что ничего не происходило.  
\- Да, конечно, более того, наша контора готова предложить вам тестовую версию наших услуг, естественно, абсолютно бесплатно, - рядом с первым договором лег еще один, не менее толстый. – И все, что от вас потребуется – это только отдать нам один год вашей жизни. Не больше.  
\- Всего год?  
Стив задумался. Соглашаться на невесть что, подписывая документ, который он просмотрел, что называется «одним глазом по диагонали», не хотелось. Но перспектива будущего, обрисованного Эклзом, впечатляла. К тому же, чего греха таить – Стив Карлсон был геем, а геи, как известно, знаменитыми и успешными становятся только в шоу-бизнесе, но никак не в юриспруденции. А год жизни – не такая уж и большая потеря, если смотреть на него с высоты своих неполных тридцати лет.  
\- Я согласен попробовать, - Стив пододвинул к себе второй договор и протянул руку Эклзу: - У меня нет с собой ручки.  
\- Ничего страшного, - тот достал из нагрудного кармана дорогой Паркер с золотым пером, - у меня есть, - а когда Стив поставил размашистую подпись на каждом листе, добавил: - Ручку можете оставить себе. Это небольшой сувенир в честь нашего последующего плодотворного сотрудничества.  
\- Хорошо, - Карлсон кивнул, и в следующее мгновение снова оказался в мужском туалете на втором этаже муниципального суда.  
Странного мистера Эклза рядом не оказалось. Стив посмотрел на часы: три часа сорок восемь минут – он вышел из комнаты для допросов ровно восемь минут назад, а судья Кейн ждет его ровно через двенадцать минут. Но по его прикидкам выходило, что в кабинете Эклза он пробыл никак не меньше получаса.  
\- Да, Стиви, - Карлсон посмотрел на себя в зеркало, висящее над мойкой, - надо больше спать и меньше работать. У тебя уже галлюцинации посреди рабочего дня, да еще и без особых на то причин в виде алкоголя или каких-нибудь наркотиков. Надо будет выбросить тот йогурт – наверное, я просто отравился.

***  
  
Судья Кейн, уже снявший мантию и одетый в цивильное, ждал в зале заседаний. Как только Стив вошел, он жестом попросил его подойти к своей кафедре и внимательно оглядел с головы до ног.  
\- Ну, что, мистер Карлсон, как вам первый день в роли общественного защитника?  
\- Нормально, спасибо, ваша честь, - Стив смутился: неужели судья пригласил его только для того, чтобы поинтересоваться о впечатлениях от работы уголовного суда.  
\- Нормально, значит? А что будет завтра, вы себе представляете? – судья Кейн заглянул в глаза адвокату.  
\- Конечно, - Стив кивнул, разрывая неприятный зрительный контакт, - завтра вы будете решать, передавать ли дело в суд присяжных, или разрешить его единолично.  
\- Верно. И как вы полагаете, господин защитник, к какому варианту я сейчас склоняюсь? – пальцы судьи побарабанили по столешнице, а потом обхватили ручку судейского молотка.  
\- Полагаю, вы хотите передать дело в суд присяжных, ведь это самый логичный вариант в ситуации с моим подзащитным.  
\- И снова верно. А можете вы предположить, что будет, если суд присяжных будет разбирать дело Джефферсона?  
\- Они признают его виновным.  
\- Да.  
\- И вы отправите его на электрический стул…  
\- И это будет ваш грандиозный провал, - закончил за Стива судья. – А теперь скажите мне, что же вам не сиделось спокойно среди разводящихся супругов и склочных родственников? Гонорары там выше, чем у адвокатов по уголовным делам, да и ответственности меньше.  
Стив перевел взгляд с пальцев судьи на его лицо, отмечая про себя расслабленную позу и легкую улыбку на губах Кейна.  
\- Думаю, мне просто захотелось разнообразия. А склоки, свары и вечные скандалы у меня вот уже где, - он провел большим пальцем по горлу.  
\- Вот как? А у нас, значит, спокойнее? – судья отложил молоток в сторону и откинулся на спинку кресла, складывая руки на животе в замок.  
\- И это тоже, - согласился Стив.  
\- Так, и как же вы собираетесь продолжить карьеру защитника в уголовном процессе, если провалите первое же переданное вам дело?  
\- Не знаю, - Карлсон отступил на шаг, посмотрел на носки собственных, начищенных до блеска ботинок, а потом с вызовом поднял голову, ловя заинтересованный взгляд судьи, – но я готов на все, чтобы не проиграть это дело!  
\- На все? – на лице судьи расплылась довольная улыбка. – А если я предложу вам сделку?  
«Еще одну? Хотя, нет, та – это была просто галлюцинация, но все равно… Хотя, что я теряю?»  
\- Я согласен.  
\- Но вы, господин защитник, еще даже не в курсе, о чем я вас попрошу, - судья подался вперед, переложив руки с живота на кафедру перед собой.  
\- И, тем не менее, если вы сможете повлиять на то, чтобы дело не попало в суд присяжных - а это в вашей власти - я готов на любую сделку, ваша честь, - Стив посмотрел на ухмыляющегося судью.  
\- Отлично, мистер Карлсон, тогда мы начнем с самого простого, - судья поднялся, прошел мимо Стива, выглянув наружу, что-то сказал стоящему у входа охраннику, затем запер дверь на ключ и вернулся на свое место. – Минет.  
\- Что?  
\- Понимаете, мистер Карлсон, миссис Кейн уехала к родителям в Миннесоту, и я остался совсем один. А отсутствие регулярной половой жизни у мужчины приводит к раздражительности и, как следствие, принятию неверных решений. Поэтому, если вы хотите, чтобы я принял верное решение, вам придется на некоторое время заменить мне мою дорогую жену. Естественно, только в постели. Точнее, - судья похлопал ладонью по кафедре, - на моем рабочем столе.  
Стив покрылся красными пятнами, представляя, как это будет выглядеть.  
\- Но, ваша честь, а как же камеры? Ведь все, что происходит в этом зале, снимается на видео для службы безопасности.  
\- Камеры – это не твоя забота, Стив, - судья, видя, что у Карлсона нет более веских причин, чтобы отказаться, перешел на фамильярный тон. – Ну же, я предлагаю только один раз. Или через несколько недель Джефферсон вместо муниципальной тюрьмы штата отправится в морг.  
\- Хорошо, ваша честь, - Стив стиснул зубы, мысленно посчитал до десяти, глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание, выдохнул, и встал на колени перед развернувшим к нему кресло судьей.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - судья Кейн провел ладонью по голове Карлсона, снял с волос, схваченных в хвост, резинку, и накрутил их на руку, придвигая голову Стива ближе к своему паху. – Давай, помоги мне раздеться.  
Стив кивнул, закусил губу и потянулся к пряжке ремня судьи, скользя взглядом по натянувшимся на его паху штанам и прикидывая, что будет, если судья не ограничится только минетом. Выходило как-то невесело. И даже картинки, нарисованные воображением, померкли, когда брюки судьи оказались на уровне его лодыжек.  
Сказать, что это - монстр, Стив бы не смог, хотя, конечно, у него был совсем небольшой опыт в этой области, но размеры оказались явно не средние.  
\- Что застыл, как перед Медузой Горгоной? – судья насмешливо смотрел на Стива сверху вниз. – Эта змея еще никого не укусила. Не бойся.  
\- Я не боюсь, - Карлсон с каким-то отчаянием вспомнил, как его бывший шеф, мистер Макнамайер, уговаривал его остаться, суля в ближайшем будущем партнерство, и резко опустил голову, на всю возможную длину погружая член судьи в свой рот.  
\- Эй, поаккуратнее, понежнее, представь, что ты – миссис Кейн, - в голосе судьи сквозила откровенная насмешка, но Стив, решившись, уже не собирался отступать. Не выпуская члена изо рта он провел по нему губами, приподнимая голову, оставляя внутри только набухшую головку, ткнулся кончиком языка в ее центр, провел им по ней, снова опустил голову. Обхватил одной рукой мошонку, перекатывая в ладони покрытые бархатистой кожей с жесткими волосками яички, выпустив изо рта член, по очереди облизал каждое, и снова вернулся к основному занятию. Расслабить горло, заглотить почти до гланд, произнести одними голосовыми связками «трактор», приподнять голову, медленно, с каждым выпускаемым сантиметром все сильнее смыкая кольцо губ, обвести языком вокруг головки, и опять заглотить на максимально возможную длину, помогая себе одной рукой, второй все так же играя с яичками.  
Сейчас Стив был благодарен Марку, который еще в колледже обучил его минету, называя тот высшим искусством в сексе. «Стиви, - говорил он, - тыкать членом в дырку может каждый, а сделать так, чтобы твой партнер мог кончить только от твоего языка и горла, - это высшее искусство, умение, достойное элиты». И Стив старался, каждый раз доводя Марка до исступления, поначалу – своим «дилетантским отношением к делу», а затем – умением делать все «по первому разряду».  
Вот и сейчас, не прошло и пяти минут, как судья задергался, выплескиваясь в рот Карлсону и не давая ему отстраниться. Стив сглотнул, почувствовал, что его волосы больше не тянут, и откинул голову назад, глядя в расслабленное, с прикрытыми глазами лицо судьи.  
\- Я могу идти? – спросил он, как только судья Кейн пришел в себя и выпрямился в кресле.  
\- А как же ты? Нет, так не пойдет, я не привык, чтобы миссис Кейн уходила от меня неудовлетворенной, - судья встал, разворачивая Стива к себе спиной и заставляя лечь животом на стол. – Извини, ты хорошо постарался, поэтому придется тебе обойтись заменителем. Но ты не переживай, - он одной рукой расстегнул брюки Карлсона, спуская их вниз, а второй обхватил его возбужденный член, - я не сделаю тебе больно.  
Стив почувствовал горячее дыхание на копчике, сменившееся влажным языком, спустившимся по ложбинке между раздвинутых перекочевавшими с бедра и члена руками ягодиц, и судорожно вздохнул, когда ласка, которую он считал слишком интимной, и поэтому – доступной только в постели с любимым человеком, стала слишком настойчивой. Кончик языка ткнулся в сжатое колечко мышц, разминая его. Стив выгнулся, когда палец заменил язык, расслабился, впуская его глубже, и застонал, чувствительно прикусив кулак, когда ноготь царапнул по бугорку простаты, посылая по телу волну наслаждения.  
\- Подожди, я сейчас тебе помогу, - палец исчез, и внутрь стало проталкиваться что-то твердое и прохладное.  
\- Что?.. – Карлсон дернулся, пытаясь уйти от проникновения, но судья тут же обхватил рукой его член, не давая вырваться, и продолжая засовывать непонятный предмет в задницу Стива.  
\- Не бойся, я же пообещал, что больно не будет, расслабься.  
И Стив расслабился. Настолько, что через некоторое время осознал, что сам, по собственной воле двигается между этим предметом и ладонью судьи, насаживаясь на один и вталкивая своей член в другую. А вместе с осознанием пришла разрядка. Он выдохнул сквозь зубы, выплескиваясь в руку судьи Кейна и ощущая, как из задницы исчезает заменитель члена.  
\- Вот и отлично, - судья хлопнул Стива по ягодице, он поморщился и выпрямился, озадаченно глядя на деревянный молоток в руке судьи Кейна.  
\- Ты меня им?  
\- А что? Миссис Кейн любит игрушки в постели.  
\- Заебал своею миссис Кейн. Хочешь трахать ее – езжай в Миннесоту, - Стив быстро натянул штаны, как смог - привел себя в порядок, и почти бегом покинул зал заседаний, предварительно повозившись с дверным замком под заливистый смех судьи.

***  
  
\- Встать, суд идет! Оглашается решение судьи…  
  
***  
  
\- Ну, что, мистер Карлсон, - Стив на секунду замер, а затем медленно обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с насмешливыми зелеными глазами, - как вам наша маленькая демонстрация?  
\- Мистер Эклз, а я думал, что вы - плод моего воображения, - Карлсон натянуто улыбнулся.  
\- Как же так, а это что? – Эклз жестом фокусника вынул из кармана пиджака Стива тот самый Паркер. – Разве не доказательство?  
\- Кха, - Стив закашлялся, не зная, что ответить.  
\- Так что, будете подписывать контракт? – они снова оказались в том же кабинете, что и в первую встречу, Карлсон сидел на том же самом месте, только в стену вместо бара был встроен огромный плазменный телевизор.  
\- Откуда я знаю, что моя победа была устроена вами? Я подставлял свою задницу, между прочим, - Стив взвился, соскакивая с кресла и тыча пальцем в Эклза.  
\- Мы предполагали подобный вопрос, - произнес тот, беря в руки невесть откуда появившийся на столе телевизионный пульт и нажимая на кнопки.  
На экране тут же возникло изображение того, как длинная деревянная рукоять судейского молотка погружается…  
\- Выключите это, - Стив плюхнулся обратно в кресло. – Скажите, а могу я изменить не только свое будущее, но и всю жизнь?  
Эклз приподнял бровь.  
\- Вообще-то это – эксклюзивная услуга. За нее вам придется заплатить несколько иную цену.  
\- Какую? – Карлсон в нетерпении подался вперед.  
\- Вы не просто продаете свою душу, вы переходите к нам в услужение. Это значит, что после смерти вы станете таким, как я, или как они, - на экране телевизора тут же появилось изображение, разбитое на множество квадратов, в каждом из которых один человек убеждал в чем-то второго, причем способы убеждения были самыми разными.  
\- Я согласен, согласен на все!  
Зеленые глаза Эклза на мгновение стали ярко-красными, словно в них вспыхнул и тут же погас адский огонь, и перед Стивом на столе появился чистый лист бумаги. Всего один.  
\- Кровью, мистер Карлсон, - услышал Стив, когда потянулся за ручкой, - такие контракты подписываются только кровью.  
  
***  
  
\- Встречайте, группа «Кейн», - небольшое пространство ночного клуб буквально взорвалось громом оваций.  
\- Все-таки классные у тебя друзья, Дженс, - Джаред жадно ловил каждое движение двух гитаристов, Криса и Стива, двигавшихся на сцене, словно единое целое, и не заметил, как зеленые глаза коллеги по съемочной площадке на долю секунды полыхнули огнем…


End file.
